


Ghostly Whisper

by PhoenixRaine



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRaine/pseuds/PhoenixRaine
Summary: Usagi tries to move on after Mamoru is killed.





	Ghostly Whisper

Usagi stood near the edge of a lush green cliff side overlooking the rippling ocean. Her blond waist-length tresses flowed freely behind her as s light breeze off the ocean blew around her. Tears filled her blue orbs as she continued her silent vigil of the sea. Her tiny hands gently touched the small protruding bump of her abdomen – as her petite figure shivered slightly.

“Mamoru.” She whispered sadly.

More tiny crystalline tears slid down her slightly reddened wind kissed cheeks, as Usagi continued whisper into the air around her.

“It’s a girl, Mamoru. She’s doing fine, and so am I. She’s the only thing that keeps me here.”

Painful visions began to flash before Usagi’s eyes

~*~ Flashback ~*~

Darkness was approaching the early evening, as a young couple stood in a passionate embrace just inside the town park. Mamoru, a tall well-built man of about twenty-three with short black locks, held the love of his life, Usagi, within his strong masculine arms. He stared down at her lovingly – his cobalt eyes penetrating her soul. 

Removing his arms from around her, Mamoru took hold of her left hand and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small diamond ring. Without a word, Mamoru placed the ring on her left ring finger before cupping her face in his rough calloused hands. His thin manly lips descended upon her tiny pale pink ones – initiating a fiery kiss that spoke more than words.

What had started out as a joyous moment quickly turned to a terrifying situation. A strange dark figure accosted the young lovers, pointing a gun. Instinctively, Mamoru pushed Usagi behind him protectively shielding her from the gun toting fiend.

The gunman demanded any valuables the two had on them, stating no one would get hurt if they each complied. Mamoru angrily refused, which frightened Usagi, who feared for her lover's safety – as well as her own. She quickly removed the ring she’d just received and her watch and tossed both toward the robber.

Seeing the thief momentarily distracted, Mamoru attacked the man, wrestling him to the ground. For Usagi – time seemed to slow down to a crawl.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out into the night.

Usagi watched as the robber jumped up from the ground -- paying her no mind -- feverishly grabbing his loot, before fleeing the scene. Usagi stood completely numb, as she ignored the escaping crook, and stared at the prone body of her beloved Mamoru.

Instantly, Usagi dropped to her knees beside her love, begging him to hold on. That was the night her life changed forever. Not only had she lost her one true love but she never got to tell him that they were expecting their first child.

~*~ End Flashback ~*~

Usagi closed her eyes, trying her hardest the compose herself – not just for her sanity but for the life of her unborn child.

“Usa.”

Her eyes snapped opened at the sound of the affectionate pet name Mamoru had always called her. Looking around, Usagi tried to locate the owner of the voice but realizing she was alone.

“You are not alone, Usa. I’ll always be with you. I love you, my beloved.”

A small smile graced Usagi’s lips as she listened to the ghostly whisper and softly patted her belly. She was rewarded with a small kick from the unborn child within her womb. ‘Yes,’ she thought, ‘Mamoru will always be with me.’

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sailor Moon, as the original characters & plots are the property of Naoko Takeuchi & all involved in the Sailor Moon experience.
> 
> This was previously posted on FFNet under my pen name Lilcatfish.


End file.
